


It All Ends

by Gozzer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Assanation, Bombs, Everybody Dies, F/M, I feel horrible for writing this, I'm Sorry, Multi, Pretty much just sadness, stabbings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer
Summary: All of their stories have finally reached the end.





	It All Ends

It wasn't even a dark day when it all came to end. She was watching her little family with a bright smile. Afternoon sun was shining through their windows and bathing the house in a soft glow. The tv was on but no one was paying attention to what was playing. 

Luther was on the floor with Alice while Kara watched from the couch. It was a few months after the revolution and they had made it to Canada. Rose got them set up with jobs and a small apartment. They saved enough money to get a small house after a while, for Alice. The little girl wasn't in school yet but they had plans to get her started next year. 

Kara was happy. Everything was going amazing for the small family. But nothing could stop the bullet that smashed the window. It hit it's mark right between Alice's eyes. The next took out Luther, not even giving enough time to process what had happened. A scream escaped Kara as she scrambled towards the bodies. 

Tears flowed down her face as she hugged her dead family. She didn't move when the front door opened and some one moved behind her. Not a word was said and Kara soon joined her family. 

No one found the dead family until a week later when a coworker came to check on Kara. 

\---

Something dangerous sparked in the air around New Jericho. The old church was fixed up and granted to the androids after the revolution. Everyone stayed there until they got onto their feet. Now after almost half a year only Markus, North, Simon and Josh still lived there. 

The dangerous energy wasn't felt by the occupants for a long while. Nothing was out of place or new. But the first person to notice was North. She tried to get the men to realize something was wrong. They brushed her off in favor of going over plans to meet with President Warren. 

The next person was Simon, only an hour later. He noticed something felt off about the room they were in. Unlike North he didn't voice his observation. Ultimately this choice would lead to the destruction of the church. 

Markus and Josh never got a chance to realize the danger they all were in. Nearly three hours after North said something a beeping sounded throughout the building. Everyone looked at each other, no one knowing what was happening. Almost simultaneously their eyes widened and they took off for the doors. They didn't even get close before the building exploded. 

The explosion drew the attention of everyone. Police found the remains of the revolution leaders scattered around the wreckage. 

\---

Years after the deaths of the android leaders, and continued progress for rights through Conner, everyone had settled down. Conner owned an apartment near Hank's house and still worked with the DPD. It was dark and raining when tragedy struck the police force. 

Conner and Hank were investigating a homicide in downtown Detroit. Three people and two androids were found slaughtered in an old warehouse. Detective Reed and Miller were already on the scene along with forensics. 

It was soon figured out the killer was still in the building. Nothing could stop the power from going out because of the storm. Everyone froze in the darkness until a few flashlights turned on. They did nothing to penetrate the darkness surrounding the area. 

A sudden flash of lightening cause the area to be illuminated. Two more bodies had joined the five on the floor. Reed and Miller were on the ground with their throats ripped out. Blood pooled around them, being diluted by the constant rain running into the building. 

The people with the flashlights surveyed the room, looking for the killer. Hank was the next to be dropped. A knife was stabbed through his temple, killing him instantly. 

The power came back on a few minutes later and showed the horror. Reed, Miller and Hank laid on the ground dead. Everyone rushed to find the killer but soon came to halt. Three people ran out of the warehouse, one missing it's knife. 

Connor took off after them with a few others behind him. The killers weaved behind crates to avoid the bullets coming at them. Blind anger and sadness caused Connor to sprint out ahead of the bullets. One struck his shoulder but it didn't stop him. 

One of killers was hiding behind the crate Connor jumped over. His knife lashed out and caught Connor's thigh. He dropped to one knee but held his gun to the mans head. Not even a second later the man was driving the knife home into Connor's chest and a bullet pierced the man's brain. Both men fell to the ground, one dead and the other dying. Thirium coated the ground around Connor, nothing would've been able to save the android.


End file.
